


Bittersweet

by bioticbootyshaker



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is charged with making Anders and Fenris see eye to eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yarnandtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/gifts).



"Will you meet me?" Sebastian asked.

It seemed impossible to deny a man with such beautiful eyes anything. Though Fenris tried, he ultimately gave in to Sebastian's desires and agreed to see him later that evening. He wasn't sure why Sebastian wished to see him in the wine cellar of Fenris' mansion, of all places, but it was difficult to care for Sebastian's reasoning when he was leaning in close and brushing his lips against Fenris' mouth. 

"Tonight, then," Sebastian said, "I'm looking forward to it, Fenris."

To say that Fenris was looking forward to being alone with Sebastian was an understatement. For three years he had wanted the man, had wanted to kiss him and touch him and let his hands explore what his heart ached so terribly for. Sebastian had been a good friend, the best Fenris had ever known, and the last thing Fenris had wanted was to jeopardize that friendship with something salacious.

But it appeared Sebastian had more on his mind than friendship. 

Fenris smiled, tracing his fingers over Sebastian's garish belt buckle; at the back of his mind, Fenris thought of how the skin under that buckle was just as smooth and hard, and he had to suppress a nervous laugh. It had been far too long since a person had managed to get into his blood and burn through his heart. Fenris enjoyed the feeling, even while he remained suspicious of Sebastian and his intentions.

"As am I," Fenris said. "Do not... Do not keep me waiting long."

Sebastian moved his lips to Fenris' ear, his hand cupping the nape of Fenris' neck. His palm was warm and sweaty. Fenris sighed and closed his eyes, fingers curling just beneath Sebastian's buckle -- far too close to sensitive skin, to a pulse that quickened the closer they drew. "Never," Sebastian whispered, "I am a man of my word, Fenris."

****

Many years had passed since Fenris had waited for a lover with butterflies in his stomach. He had thought he was far too old and had been through far too much to feel such genuine nervousness and excitement again, but apparently he had been wrong. It was not the first time Fenris had been wrong, but it was the first time he had been unsure of his own heart and his own resolve. He was afraid he was losing himself in Sebastian's sweet blue eyes; and Fenris was more than happy to be lost there, to drift there forever.

Fenris kept himself busy waiting for Sebastian. He wandered the wine cellar, running his hands over the dusty bottles, picking out a few he wanted Sebastian to try. The Aggregio, absolutely, as well as a few pricier wines from Orlais. Fenris had never been fond of Orlesian wine -- far too bitter for his liking -- but he thought Sebastian would enjoy them. That was, if Brother's of the Chantry were allowed to drink. Fenris wasn't sure. He was sure they weren't allowed to engage in activities of a much more... intimate nature, but he supposed rules were made to be broken.

He could hear footsteps over his head. Fenris waited at the bottom of the stairs, his stomach and fingers tangled, his mouth dry, his palms sweaty. The door opened, and all of that excitement was extinguished. The butterflies fled from his stomach, and his hands fisted at his sides. 

Sebastian had brought Anders.

They moved down the stairs, closing the door behind them. The cellar was not well-lit, but enough light remained -- flickering in sconces on the walls -- for Fenris to make out the two men as they descended. 

"What is this?" Fenris demanded. "What is the mage doing here?"

"Hawke's suggestion," Sebastian said, "The last time the two of you were together you ended up arguing and nearly ruined an ambush on raiders. Hawke wants you to work out your animosity."

"I have nothing to say to this abomination," Fenris spat, "Everything that has needed saying has been said."

"I care little if you hate one another," Sebastian said, "But Hawke wants an accord reached, and Maker have mercy on me, I promised him I would get the two of you to be civil towards one another."

"And you agreed to this?" Fenris asked Anders.

"Yes," Anders murmured, "Unlike you, I'm willing to compromise and set my pride aside for two minutes."

Fenris' teeth locked, his jaw twitching. He moved his gaze from Anders to Sebastian. He wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that Sebastian had lied to him and manipulated him, or the fact that he had been so easily fooled. What had ever made him think such a man could ever want him? 

"I've been a fool," Fenris said. "I thought... No, it doesn't matter what I thought. What matters is I have no intention of making nice with this... creature."

Sebastian took Fenris' hand. His fingers were warm, a little rougher than Fenris had imagined. He thought, a Prince, a Brother, he would have feather-soft fingers, perfect for gliding over skin. Instead, he was callused, hard; those fingers had tensed on bowstrings and gripped the hafts of daggers. Those fingers had once touched the bodies of lovers, known their shape, known their sweetest spots. 

Apparently the butterflies hadn't been banished, only momentarily distracted. They returned, in force, filling up Fenris' stomach. 

"You have been a fool," Sebastian said, "But not for the reason you think."

Before Fenris could form a retort, Sebastian leaned down and kissed him. Not the feather-soft kiss he had given earlier, but a rough kiss, a _good_ kiss. Fenris cupped the back of Sebastian's neck, meeting Sebastian's force with his own. That was what it was when two immovable objects met, Fenris assumed. There was so much power and heat between them, enough to make all of Thedas tremble, it felt like. 

"There's so much more to you than this," Sebastian whispered against his lips. "So much more than your pain and anger and bitterness. I know that, Fenris. I know your heart as well as I know my own."

He wanted to argue, to tell Sebastian he was a fool if he thought he knew who he was, or what he had been through. But when Fenris looked into Sebastian's eyes, he couldn't. It wasn't that he was spellbound or anything so foolish; Fenris knew Sebastian was right. Somehow, some way, Sebastian had seen into him, had touched the most secret and tender place of him, and he _knew_ him.

Another hand touched him, against his collarbone. Fenris looked and saw Anders' fingers against his skin, Sebastian's hand wrapped around his wrist. 

"There's more to the both of you," Sebastian said. "As I said, I care little if you hate one another, but you have to put these things aside. You can't drag them into the heat of battle. We are allies, yet you both fight like we're enemies."

"He stands for everything that ever caused me pain," Fenris said.

"He would see me dead, to settle a blood debt I had no part of," Anders said.

"Set this aside," Sebastian whispered. He moved Anders' hand to Fenris' face, settling his palm against Fenris' cheek. "Let yourselves be better than pettiness and ancient anger. Ler yourselves embrace peace."

"Do people tend to listen when you preach this nonsense?" Anders asked.

Sebastian smiled. "No," he said, "But I've never spoken this way before. It's something different when I care about two people."

"Two... I see," Fenris whispered, "You and the mage have been rutting, I take it."

"An awfully crude term," Sebastian said. "I wouldn't have said it that way. We have been... together, yes."

"I am unsurprised," Fenris said. He pulled back from their touch, suddenly feeling dirty, and more than a little foolish. "The abomination and the Chantry Brother. What are you trying to do, Sebastian, inspire his faith in the Maker? Turn him from the path of destruction? It is the only path his kind know."

"I am trying to be good," Sebastian said, "To the both of you." 

Fenris attempted to move around them, but Sebastian caught his wrist. It was not a rough touch, no cruel fingers digging into his skin or pulling hard enough to dislocate his shoulder. Fenris could have easily pulled away from Sebastian and climbed the stairs, but he didn't. For some reason, he remained still and allowed Sebastian to get closer, to reignite that electric heat between them. 

"Let me be good," Sebastian whispered, voice husky against Fenris' ear. "Please, Fenris."

Anders' fingers stroked along the side of Fenris' throat. He shivered, not out of disgust, which was surprising. His eyes drifted to Anders' face, and what he found in the mage's eyes was even more surprising. Regret, pain, _apology_. Fenris couldn't look there long without feeling guilt creep up his throat like acid. "You have... never wronged me," Fenris whispered, "You do not need to be sorry."

Fenris sighed, looking up to Sebastian. "Fine," he said, "Be good to me, Sebastian. I am yours."

****

Sebastian, did, in fact, enjoy the Orlesian wine. 

The three of them sat together, backs propped against the wall, and they drank. There was some conversation, though Fenris contributed little. He... enjoyed sitting there with the warmth of the wine in his stomach and the warmth of their bodies on either side of him. He enjoyed being still, not being afraid, not feeling the need to look over his shoulder and check his flank.

It was... unusual for him to feel so comfortable in the company of others, particularly in the presence of a mage. But when Anders settled his head against Fenris' shoulder, Fenris' instinct was not to bury his fist in his chest, but to wrap his arm snugly around his waist. 

"This is quite good," Sebastian said. He took another swig from the bottle and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Unbefitting behavior for one of his class and breeding, but Fenris liked it. He had always enjoyed seeing high-class people shaming themselves and their families. It made for interesting conversations, at the very least. 

"Is it?" Fenris asked.

Sebastian offered him the bottle, but Fenris refused it. He instead gripped Sebastian by his hair and pulled him down for a kiss, tasting the sweet wine on his tongue. "Mm, yes," Fenris agreed, running his tongue against Sebastian's lips, "You are right. It's not as bitter as I thought it would be."

Sebastian grinned, nudging his nose against Fenris'. 

"Nothing is as bitter as you think it will be," Sebastian murmured, "I've learned that much."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** Bittersweet  
>  **Word Count:** 1831  
>  **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
>  **Relationship(s):** Sebastian/Fenris/Anders  
>  **Rating:** Teen  
>  **Warning(s):** Adult situations; nothing more explicit than french kissing.
> 
> A commission for cori. <3


End file.
